Romance between the Ruby Rose, the Golden Arc and the Black Ninja
by Snowdust Haku15
Summary: Eighth story of my 'Romance between' series. This one-shot is set between our favorite Scythe using speedster and the two guys of Team JNPR. That is all for now, please enjoy and review.
**Romance between the Ruby Rose, the Golden Arc and the Black Ninja**

 **Hello everyone Snowdust Haku15 here with another story, this is my eighth story for my 'Romance between' series. This one will be between Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY; Jaune Arc, leader of Team JNPR, and Ren, Team JNPR's resident ninja. I have this set after the Prom dance where I altered events with a spiked punch and three very intoxicated hunters doing the bedroom tango.**

 **I don't own the characters for RWBY**

* * *

 **-Beacon Academy Dorms-**

Ruby grunted from her place on her teammate Weiss' bed, moving forward to grip the edge of the bed as she attempted to quell the screams that sought to rip their way from her throat during this indecent act that was frowned upon by the school's faculty.

Ren, resident ninja of Team JNPR, was silent above her, not moving an inch further from where his six inch cock was planted in her rectum as he stared down at her until she had finally calmed down enough, the speedster and leader of team RWBY loosening her titanic grip on the covers of Weiss' four poster bed.

The silent boy's other male teammate, Jaune, leader of Team JNPR, gently moved her sweaty black, red highlighted hair out from where it dangled before her eyes before asking. "You okay there Rubes?"

"Yeah," the petite scythe user managed to croak out with a strained nod from between the two older boys, wincing slightly as Ren proceeded to push his dick into her ass a little deeper.

The black haired leader of the all female team RWBY couldn't really remember how all of this had come into existence, after all nobody would really expect for the petite, hyperactive fifteen year old to be rutting about with the two boys of team JNPR, the most she remembered of her first time with the two men she was currently smooshed between was the morning after the school's dance where somebody -Yang- spiked the punch leading to Ruby getting her virginity stolen in a drunken haze by the males of her fellow team. However she remembered enough to remember that she had enjoyed it greatly and they had done it a few more times afterwards.

However tonight instead of their usual bedroom dance where she would have either Ren or Jaune fucking her tight as hell cunt and she would be sucking the other boy off, they were trying out a new way to find the pleasurable feelings that Jaune had read about in the library…

… Via doing it anally…

The nude blond male whose crotch her face rested on smiled down at her, happy that she was ok, before moved a little further up the bed, moving his hips a little in order to rest her head more comfortably in his lap. It was odd for the girl to use his erection like a pillow while his teammate had his dick shoved up her ass, even though in the past few times they had done this she had been sucking his large tool. Jaune just smiled again as he began to rub her back making her moan with a small guttural noise from the pleasurable shifting.

… Before she squealed like a stuck pig as Ren pulled out of her stretched ass and slammed back into her with a large force behind his bucking hips. Ruby found herself launched forward, her head hitting the Arc boy's stomach, giving her, not only a pain in her ass from the large rod shoved up it, but also a _really_ nasty headache that she just knew would be showing up once they were finished.

Any protests that she managed to utter in terms of once again saying this was a bad idea were silenced as Jaune slid down her teammate's four poster bed, his naked torso making contact with hers as he slid under her with Ren lifting her up before his mouth had claimed hers, while Ren began sucking on her neck from his position at her back where he was currently spooning into her backside.

Ruby moaned deep in her throat as Jaune's tongue ran across her lips, eagerly seeking entrance from the raven haired girl and prompting the gates to the orifice to open.

She obliged.

The blond seventeen year old quickly made swift work of invading her mouth, managing to capture the tip of her tongue as he began to suck on it. Ren himself had moved from softly sucking on her neck to biting it rather ferociously like an animal marking its mate, each deep breath the girl took from the pleasure the ninja boy's lips and teeth were giving her giving Jaune more time to distract her with his tongue, which in turn gave the black haired oriental boy more time to ram his large member into her puckered asshole.

Something she soon found out to be just another distraction as she found her other lover slamming his even larger shaft into her by now sopping wet cunt. Ruby screamed as a sharp pain erupted from the sudden widening of her always tight vagina. Both of the team JNPR males proceeded to lay there, Ren all the way in her aching ass, the pain of which was now small compared to the pain of where Jaune's massive tool had lodged itself while the two of them pressed themselves tightly against her small frame, keeping the petite girl sandwiched between them.

A few moments later, she moved her hips, the aching pain seeming to have eased slightly, and she felt Jaune arc his body slightly beneath her as he pulled his nine inch cock out, making her A-cup breasts mash against his chiseled chest. She whimpered as he let go of his grip on her hips and pressed his finger against her quivering lips as his other hand stroked the soft skin of her side. "Shh… You never know when either of our teammates may decide to come in to investigate the noise, I'd rather not have Pyrrha walk in on this, or have Weiss find out what we are doing on her bed."

"Don' care," Ruby snapped in a drugged form of irritation as her silver eyes glared at the Arc boy even as the raven haired girl felt Ren's cock twitch slightly in excitement inside her rectum at the thought of being caught by their friends in this compromising position. "Let 'em watch."

She knew how she must have looked. Her red highlighted hair a mess while still in her signature pixie cut. Her pale skin was probably coated in sweat by now, her silver eyes clouded and lidded. And to top it all off, she was buckass nude with a seventeen year old japanese boy shoving his dick into her ass, spooning against her as they both stared down at his blond teammate who had his own prick lodged inside her slightly aching vagina. In the girl's only dorm of team RWBY, right across the hall from where her teammates were having a sleepover with the rest of the knocked out team JNPR… that the three of them were supposed to be attending. Where Weiss, Yang, Blake and even Pyrrha and her crazy teammate Nora could walk in at any second.

Ruby Rose frankly found that she didn't give a shit at the current moment.

"J-just a-a little bit more…" She moaned out as she attempted to wiggle her hips back to push more of either boy's dicks into her, but Ren's hands clutched her hips tightly, prevented any welcome, or unwelcome, movement, depending on who was giving their opinion at the moment.

Jaune sighed and merely moved to where his lips were brushing against her left ear, "Will you beg for it?"

She released a moan in response as her body shivered from the pleasure arching through it.

The blond smirked as he looked to his black haired teammate before they moved in a coordinated movement and she felt them tilt her until she was laying on her back. She immediately released a yelp as she felt Ren's cock move even deeper inside of her ass as she found herself laying on his chest before Jaune straddled her and he plowed right back into her womanhood before she could even respond to the abrupt movement.

Ruby cried out as she was forced backwards, Ren moving deeper inside her rectum from the force of his leader's thrust, but Jaune wasn't finished with that and he continued, thrusting faster and faster, gaining more and more moans from the petite girl as the pleasure thundered through her body.

Ren quickly moved his hands from her hips to her lightly bouncing breasts before he began jackhammering into her with even quicker strokes and rammed his dick into her ass as far as he could before he came, firing of strings of his white seed into her backdoor. Once done he decided to just lay underneath her, his cock still plugging her ass, as his friend plowed into her petite frame and tight pussy time and time again on top of them. One of his arms finding itself draped over her stomach, his hand tickling her side, while his other hand still fondled her right breast; tweaking the rosy nipple every so often to increase the pleasure she felt.

Jaune himself erupted into her a few minutes later, causing her to cum violently as well and collapsing on top of her petite body as he fired off multiple long cords of his white, sticky cum into her unprotected cunt. They both smelled of sweat like they had just come from the gym and they were currently just a pile of three people covered in sweat as they each came down from their euphoric highs.

She could feel the seed of both men sloshing about in her womb and her rectal cavity even as she knew that she was going to be feeling the extent of their passion for a week like how Yang had demonstrated time and again whenever she came back from a night on the town with a limp and stiff legs.

However Ruby knew she wouldn't change it.

She became startled as she realized that Jaune was moving as he rolled off of her, before lifting her off of Ren's cock as he squeezed her in between them. Ren saw this and threw one of his legs over her own, his now dislodged penis hitting her inner thigh, but Jaune merely rolled his eyes and scrambled off of Weiss' cum-soaked bed as he collected his pajamas before he tossed his brother-in-arms his own clothes.

Ren didn't want to leave his comfortable position however and merely snuggled closer to the still slightly out of it Ruby. The Rose herself couldn't bring herself to care as she caught her breath, something that it seemed as though both of the team JNPR boys were still attempting to do.

"Quiet Rubes," Jaune whispered as he hit his teammate on the head and pulled Ren off of her. "We'll have you cleaned up in a second."

It wasn't until the Arc's words that she realized that she was leaking the life giving fluids from her bruised ass and cunt. Both of them quickly cleaned up the sweat and cum with the kleenex' next to Blake's bed before the three of them snuck out the door of the dorm and into team JNPR's room where they snuck into their sleeping bags after making sure everyone was still asleep.

Covered by her bedsheets, the raven haired girl fell asleep quickly before her head even managed to touch the pillow. She never heard Yang's perverted giggling or saw the angered glare Weiss was sending her for what she had witnessed going on in her bed when she had gone to check and see why the three of them hadn't been in the room.

What the fifteen year old would remember, was the aching ass she would be waking up to and how awkward it was for her to walk down the halls to their classes all the while with Yang snickering at her and saying things like 'welcome to the club lil' sis!' Meh, the girl's older sister had always confused her anyways.

* * *

 **Hey there guys, how did you like my first RWBY lemon? This is only a few weeks after the Prom dance thing where Jaune wore that ugly as hell dress. Also I am sorry for the long delay on the posting of my stories, I just got caught up in some family business and trying out different drafts for my Heaven's Fury second chapter.**

 **That is all for now, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**


End file.
